Użytkownik:IwanRoslin/Brudnopis
Pokój był cudowny, musiała to przyznać. Projektant postanowił zrezygnować ze zwykłych kątów w rogach pokoju i zamiast tego użył krągłości. Wszystko, każdy kształt, meble, wystrój, nawet zasłony były wykonane z kół, półokręgów i innych pseudo kół. Jeśli coś sprawiało Riyo Chuchi wręcz grzeszną przyjemność, był to innowacyjny wygląd wnętrz, Pantora urodziła wielu utalentowanych architektów, i gdzieś z tyłu głowy, miała nadzieję że ten pokój projektował jeden z nich. Spojrzała na chłopca mającego przy piersi przyczepioną naklejkę z imieniem Neuro, który ostrożnie wzglizgnął się do jej sypialni by odłożyć jej bagaż pod czujnym okiem hełmu Strażnika Coruscant. Z pewnością wyglądał groźnie w białej zbroi z czerwonymi oznaczeniami i całkowicie czarnym wizjerem... Riyo pośpieszyła za chłopcem i dała mu kredyta i uśmiech, by rozładować trochę napięcia. Normalnie, podróżowałaby z paroma własnymi Pantorańskimi ochroniarzami ale niefortunnie żaden z nich nie był aktualnie dostępny. Jeden z nich na stałe po ataku bestii Zilo… Oczywiście Padme natychmiast przysłała jej zastępcę, klona. Niejakiego CC-6920 o imieniu Iwan, tyle tylko udało jej się wydusić z niego, podczas podróży. Riyo była jednym z ludzi zgadzali się że nie były jednorazową bronią. Padme zawsze była bardzo dobra dla klonów i Ahsoka nawet opowiadała Riyo historie które podkreślały jak wyjątkowy może być klon. Byli ludźmi i kropka. Gdyby tylko nie ta zbroja. Gdyby tylko nie było potrzeby posiadać ochroniarza, ale atak i wzięcie jej na zakładnika wcześniej w budynku Senatu! Riyo była pewna, że nigdy nie zapomni twarzy Cad Bane'a. Piękny odcień niebieskiego, zepsuty w środku. - Wygląda na to że jesteśmy tylko Ja i ty, Sierżancie - westchnęła kiedy chłopiec który zaniósł jej bagaże, się pożegnał i zamknął drzwi. - Chcę tylko dobrego prysznica i odrobinę snu. Jutro, rozpocznę prawdziwą pracę - Rozciągneła się lekko, przewracając ramionami. Zdecydowała że zdecydowanie potrzebuje masażu. - Czy wydano ci rozkazy dotyczące tego miejsca? Oh, i jeśli, chcesz sprawdzić łazienkę, teraz jest na to czas. - Żartowała na ten temat, ale Strażnik wyglądał na kogoś kto na pewno to zrobi. Nie chodziło o to, że nie chciał rozmawiać z Senator Chuchi - po prostu nie umiał. Iwan nie miał dużego doświadczenia z kobietami. W rzeczywistości nie miał wcześniejszego kontaktu z kobietami, oprócz tych, które mijał tu i tam. Był rozczarowany, gdy przydzielono go do ochrony senatora, nawet tego, który właśnie przeżył atak na swoje życie. Statystycznie nie było szans, aby tak szybko nastąpił kolejny atak. Iwan wolałby raczej być ze swoimi braćmi na polu bitwy, walcząc o chwałę Republiki, niż w zaciszu apartamentu czy w wahadłowcu, który rozdawał gorące jedzenie i słodkie napoje. Ale kiedy ją zobaczył, nagle rozczarowanie prysło. Trzepot, który czuł, kiedy na niego patrzyła, też nie był zły. Po prostu utrudniało mu to prowadzenie rozmowy. Kiedy przygotował odpowiedź na jej pytania, zwróciła ku niemu piękną twarz, a on zapominał, co ma powiedzieć. Zamiast tego dawał głupie, krótkie odpowiedzi. Iwan był niemal pewny że jest atrakcyjna i uprzejma, i trochę bardziej był pewny że lubi ją w bardzo nieprofesjonalny sposób. Kiedy znów się odezwała, poczuł, jak jego twarz ogrzewa się pod hełmem. Próbował odpowiedzieć, ale jego usta nie działały przez suchość i niezdarny jęzor. Skinął więc głową, zbliżając się do łazienki, która była większa niż wiele wspólnych pokoi w koszarach które odwiedził. Jak jedna kobieta może potrzebować tak dużo miejsca? Wszędzie były lustra, a także szklane tafle zwisające z delikatnie oświetlonego sufitu. Ogromny prysznic stał pośrodku pokoju, zanurzony w środku podłogi w okrągłym zagłębieniu z marmurowymi schodami dookoła; obok stały też liczne prysznice. - W pobliżu drzwi znajduje się szyb wentylacyjny, a drugi obok zlewu. Proszę, się nie przejmować, ponieważ oba są na tyle małe, aby pozwolić na jakikolwiek atak. Teren jest bezpieczny, Senatorze. - Przycisnęła dłoń do ust, żeby nie zachichotać. - Dziękuję. Poczuję się teraz bezpieczniej. No cóż, będę pod prysznicem, a ty hmm… poczuj się jak w domu. - To było trochę dziwne. Riyo zamknęła za sobą drzwi i przez chwilę biegała, badając cały ogromny pokój. Puszyste ręczniki, różne produkty do pielęgnacji włosów i szampon z godłem hotelu oraz pudełko prezerwatyw w szufladzie toaletki. Senator nie mogła się oprzeć chichotowi. Nie potrzebowała tego. Ta myśl sprawiła, że trochę się uspokoiła. Podczas wykonywania swoich obowiązków Senatora nie miała wiele czasu dla siebie. Pewnie, spotkała wielu ludzi na bankietach, spotkaniach, rozmowach pokojowych i tym podobnych, a ona lubiła ich bardzo, ale jakoś… Po prostu nigdy nie doszło do „tego”. Poza tym wszędzie byli wścibscy dziennikarze i wolała samotne życie prywatne. Baron Papanoida nie potrzebował dodatkowego napięcia, takiego jak przedstawiciel Pantory złapany - lub oskarżony - o jakąś niewątpliwie skandaliczną sprawę, jak romans. Kiedyś nawet brała pod uwagę swoich ochroniarzy, ale byli tak przystojni inaczej, że nie mogła myśleć o nich jako o potencjalnych kochankach. Z westchnieniem Riyo zdjęła nakrycie głowy i poluzowała swoją podróżną koszulę, by w końcu mieć długi, relaksujący prysznic. Kiedy gorąca woda zaczęła spływać po jej skórze, czuła, że napięcie momentalnie topnieje. Jego jedynym rozkazem było dbać o jej bezpieczeństwo i dobre samopoczucie. Poza tym pozostawiono go samemu sobie. Żołnierze Klony nie byli dokładnie wyszkoleni w sztukach pięknych i porywających konwersacji i zachowań społecznych. Byli uprzejmi po wojskowemu, ale poza tym nie oczekiwano, że będą mówić więcej niż potrzeba. Kiedy więc doszło do tej sytuacji, poczuł się absolutnie bezradny. Iwan bardzo chciał rozmawiać z nią, tak jak rozmawiał z braćmi. Lubił jej pulchne wargi i wielkie oczy; miała też długie rzęsy, dzięki którym jej złote oczy wyglądały pięknie. Po drodze stwierdził, że lubi je oglądać.Był wdzięczny za swój hełm, ponieważ oznaczało to, że mógł się jej przyglądać bez bycia złapanym. Może mógłby założyć hełm na czas tej misji? Okrążył salon, zauważając, że okrągła kanapa wyglądała na wygodną. Miała grube ramiona, które idealnie pasowałyby do zasłonięcia jego nóg, a także kilka poduszek, na które mógł oprzeć głowę. Pod pewnymi względami nie wydawało się sprawiedliwe, że tylko jedna mała dziewczyna powinna mieć tak duże pomieszczenie. On i jego bracia żyli w bliskim kontakcie, cztery lub sześć osób przydzielano do pomieszczeń mniejszych od jej łazienki. Oczywiście w galaktyce było tylko kilka kategorii ludzi: droidy, klony i wszyscy inni. Komfort nie był szczególnie ważny dla klona. Plus, Senator Chuchi była bardzo ważną personą w Senacie i ciągle była zajęta. W swoim życiu osiągnęła więcej niż kilkanaście batalionów klonów, więc zasłużyła sobie na każdy luksus, jaki może zaoferować galaktyka. I... i była naprawdę ładna. Oczywiście wszystkie kobiety były ładne, ale nie sprawiły, że jego klatka piersiowa była napięta jak przy senator Chuchi. Musiała tylko rzucić na niego okiem, żeby zupełnie przestał myśleć. Może ona była Jedi? Czy przypadkiem oni nie potrafili takich rzeczy? Lubił myśleć, że była po prostu wspaniała. Jej dobroć i delikatna natura sprawiły, że stała się jeszcze bardziej atrakcyjna; mówiła do wszystkich, jakby byli jej równi, pokora lśniła jak setki gwiazd w jej oczach. I była pełna wdzięku. I miała piękny uśmiech, który rozjaśniał jej twarz. Jej ... jej ciało też było piękne. Nie był pewien, jak jej ciało będzie wyglądać, ale zdecydowanie różniło się od niego. Wyglądała delikatnie. Luźne jedwabie, które miała na sobie, prawdopodobnie miały je ukryć, ale co jakiś czas obracała się w taki sposób że widział krzywiznę jej biodra. Czasami także kawałek piersi. Lubił je. Nie był też pewien, jak one wyglądają – Na Kamino podstawowa anatomia uczyła, że ważne jest, aby wiedzieć, jak wygląda ciało wewnątrz, a nie na zewnątrz. Iwan nigdy dotąd nie był tak ciekawy. Może jej ciuchy będą zawierały odpowiedzi. Klon starał się usłyszeć, czy wciąż jest pod prysznicem. Kobiety często brały długie prysznice, więc był pewien, że przez jakiś czas pozostanie pod wodą. Rozstał się z rozsuwanymi drzwiami, które oddzielały luksusową sypialnię od salonu, i podszedł do łóżka senator. Coś małego i delikatnego było złożone na kocach. Kiedy to podniósł, jasnoszara tkanina opadła mu na palce jak woda, ukazując lekko sylwetkę jego dłoni nawet pomiędzy dwiema warstwami. Nawet będąc tak małym jak ona, z pewnością nie wydawało się, żeby wystarczyło jej to całe ciało. Może spadłoby na czubki jej nóg, ale nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, co to było. Dlaczego Senator miała by nosić coś takiego ? Być może... to było miękkie. Iwan zatrzymał się, uderzając dnem hełmu o napierśnik, oglądając się przez ramię. Woda wciąż płynęła. Gdy się zatrzyma, usłyszy to i wymknie się zanim ona zauważy. Nie wiedział, dlaczego wydawało się dla niego to tak złe, że to robił. Na litość Mando, on tylko patrzył! Wstrzymał oddech. odpinając lewą rękawiczkę, po czym kładąc ją na łóżku. To musiał być straszny grzech, który popełnił, ręka zatrzęsła się, gdy sięgnął, by zwinąć palce w przezroczystej szacie. Tkanina była najdelikatniejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek dotknął, prawie jak powietrze, była o wiele delikatniejsza od karabinu i racji żywnościowej. Wracając do przestronnej łazienki, pełnej wody i pary, Riyo nie miała pojęcia, co robi jej ochroniarz. Skorzystała z oferty hotelu, i wkrótce została pokryta różową pianą z jakiegoś fantazyjnie pachnącego żelu pod prysznic. Pomyślała, że potrafi wykryć kilka owoców w zapachu, co sprawiło, że się uśmiechnęła na twarzy- i, co dziwne, poczuła się seksownie, ale była sama ze swoimi myślami i nikt nie miał prawa osądzać dziewczyny rozpieszczającej się pod prysznicem. Stres związany z pracą, złe rzeczy, które trzymały ją w uścisku, ostatnio znikały, opuszczając ją, aż była całkowicie zrelaksowana, zadowolona i szczęśliwa. Nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy zaczęła nucić, chwytliwą pantoriańską piosenkę, którą usłyszała na swojej ulubionej stacji Holonetu. Piosenka musiała być dość chwytliwa, ponieważ Iwan stwierdził, że uśmiecha się cicho i kołysze na dźwięk jej słodkiego głosu. W barakach też było dużo śpiewu, ale śpiewali stare bitewne pieśni Mandalorian a nie takie ładne piosenki. Czasami z frontu wracały inne klony gwizdając, ale Iwan nie wiedział, jeszcze jak to zrobić. Ale zorientował się o rzeczy o której większość pewnie nie wie: Senator Chuchi nosiła w łóżku przejrzyste rzeczy. Oznaczało to, że zobaczy dużo jej klatki piersiowej. Nie on, oczywiście, ale ktoś mógł! Zastanawiał się, jak wygląda klatka piersiowa kobiety. W dół szyi nie było wielkiej różnicy, ale ramiona były mniejsze i zaokrąglone, a cała idea piersi... Ładna koszula nocna zwisała mu z palców, kiedy zamknął oczy, próbując sobie wyobrazić, jak ona ją nosi. Ładna buzia, różowe włosy do… ? Nigdy nie widział jej bez nakrycia głowy. Więc zostawił tą myśl w spokoju. Mógł sobie wyobrazić, że jej nagie ramiona wyglądają ładnie ze srebrem, ale poza tym ... po prostu czuł się sfrustrowany, że nie był w stanie rozpoznać, jak będą wyglądać jej piersi. Czuł się rozgniewany i zdezorientowany na raz. Zapewne dlatego on i jego bracia nigdy nie uczyli się niczego poza podstawową anatomią. To miało sens, na polu bitwy takie coś tylko by dezorientowało, ale nie było to uczciwe. Zakręcił palcem wskazującym w rękawiczce po wstążkach nocnej koszuli, a następnie przeciągnął swoją nagą dłonią do przodu, jakby tkanina mogła dać mu jakąś odpowiedź na jego pytania. Zamiast tego po prostu sprawił, że jego skóra zaczęła się mrowić, wywołując przyjemne wstrząsy w całym ciele. Wszystkie dobre rzeczy kiedyś dobiegają końca. Riyo doszła do wniosku, że już jej wystarczy. Nie było tak późno, więc może mogłaby sprawdzić, czy nie ma jakiegoś fajnego filmu, może wzięłaby trochę deseru do pokoju ... Prawdopodobnie biedny żołnierz też by chciał trochę deseru, gdyby historie z frontu były prawdziwe, nawet nie dostawał przyzwoitego jedzenia, a jakąś paćkę... To brzmiało jak dobry plan na wieczór. Riyo wyłączyła wodę i wyszła, szybko owijając wilgotne włosy ręcznikiem i zawijając kolejny ręcznik po smukłej sylwetce. Prawdopodobnie mieli dobre drinki. Być może nawet coś z odrobiną alkoholu. Nie chodzi o to, żeby urządzić przyjęcie, na co jedynie mogła sobie pozwolić raz na jakiś czas. Kiedy wyszłą, para wtoczyła się do pokoju, po czym cofnęła się o krok. Z pewnością nie liczyła na ten widok. Sierżant stał przy łóżku z jej nocną koszulą w dłoniach, hełm wciąż miał na głowie… Co tu się działo ...? - Sierżancie Iwan? - zapytała Riyo z zdziwionymi, złotymi oczami. Co on... czuł przy jej szacie? - Nie spodziewałam się, że tu będziesz. Czy mogę zapytać, co... Koszula nocna nie wydała dźwięku, tylko momentalnie spadła mu na podłogę i leżała na jego butach. Natychmiast przykucnął, by ją podnieść, a potem niezręcznie położył ją na jej łóżku. - Ja... Senatorze... Ch-chuchi... Byłem... tylko... - Iwan pochylił się i zaczęła układać koszulę w kostkę, jakby dzięki temu, że będzie wyglądać jak nowa, wybaczyła mu zachowanie. Jego serce biło mieszanką upokorzenia i strachu, przesyłając krew do jego policzków i od razu powodując zawroty głowy. - To... spadło, a ja... ja... nie... - Jeśli na nią spojrzy, może mu uwierzy. Zaczął zdjąć hełm, żeby mogła zobaczyć, że jest z nią szczery, więc kiedy się obrócił, sięgnął, by go złapać i poluzować pieczęcie zabezpieczające przed odłamkami, i pozwalające mu przeżyć w próżni kosmicznej Ale... teraz wiedział, jak wygląda jej klatka piersiowa… Patrzyła na niego z uczuciem tak szczerym na jej pięknej twarzy. Jej ramiona skrzyżowały się na smukłej talii, puszysty ręcznik przylegał do każdego zakrętu na jej ciele. Widział miękkie kopce jej piersi, miękkie ciało próbowało pchnąć się tam, gdzie zwinęła się zbyt mocno. Chociaż ręcznik był długi, nie był tak szeroki, więc spadł dokładnie na jej środkową część uda. Zadrżał w zbroi, jakby ktoś właśnie napełnił ją lodem z Orto Plutonii, obserwując, jak kropla wody spływa po jej udzie i zwija się wokół jej kolana, a potem w końcu znika po grzbiecie łydki, drażniąc go widokiem którego nigdy nie mógłby mieć. Ręce Iwana opadły z hełmu. Ona będzie w stanie zobaczyć jego twarzy, ale jego oczy były szeroko otwarte, a policzki bardzo gorące. Senator Chuchi była teraz jeszcze piękniejsza. Bez ozdobnego nakrycia głowy, bez drogich ubrań, mógł podziwiać jej miękkie rysy. Jej ciało, choć szczupłe, wyglądało na miękkie. Ładnie by się do niego dopasował. Ta myśl była jak wiele innych tego dnia - wyszła znikąd, wiedział, że to okropne i okropne, i jeszcze raz okropne, ale nie znikną. Teraz był tutaj, a jego ramiona błądziły wokół niej. Jedyne, co chciał zrobić, to dotknąć jej skóry, lub jej włosów. Nie, tylko jej twarz. To było wszystko. Tylko jej policzki i usta. To wszystko, czego chciał. Po prostu… chciał ją dotknąć... Nie było w tym nic złego. Adrenalina płynęła w jego żyłach, mówiąc mu inaczej. Tak jak w chwili, gdy wiedział, że będzie musiał zaraz wyciągnąć swój miotacz lub karabin, jego mięśnie były napięte i gorące, gotowe w każdej chwili do ataku. Ale nie była wrogiem ani celem, była piękną Pantoranką w ręczniku i musiał być delikatny. Zrobił krok naprzód. A ona cofnęła się o krok. To powinno wystarczyć, żeby przestał się ruszać, ale jego ręka w rękawiczce wyskoczyła, zanim się zorientował, co robi. Chwycił jej nadgarstek mocno. Zbroja była twarda, a jej ręka była delikatna w jego dłoni, więc nie ścisnął jej, ale przycisnął ją kciukiem do jej nadgarstka. Kiedy zaciągnął jej rękę, zatoczyła się do przodu. Chciał być poza zbroją. Chciał wiedzieć, czy jest gorąca jak jego bracia. Logika powiedziała mu, że jest gorącą istotą tak jak on, ale nie wystarczyło, aby logika dała odpowiedź. Chciał ją poczuć… Myślał, że nogi mu się podniosą, kiedy odważy się ruszyć trochę dalej, przerzucając palec wskazujący między małą szczelinę widoczną między wierzchołkami jej piersi. Reszta jego palców podążyła za nim, opierając się na jej prawej piersi. Było ciepło. Łagodniejsza niż jej koszula nocna. Nie zauważył, że drży. Całe jej ciało drżało, jej usta, dłoń... i brzuch. Serce biło jej z wściekłości, a ciśnienie krwi przyprawiało ją o zawrót głowy. To było zbyt surrealistyczne. Żołnierze Klony byli wyobrażeniem idealnego żołnierza, służyli Republice i jej przedstawicielom z tak nieśmiertelną lojalnością, z czego żadna inna armia nie słynęła, pomijając Jabiim, to była według go największa porażka Republiki. Był dwa razy większy od niej. Mógł ją zbyt łatwo przygwoździć. Klony znały kilka sposobów zabicia istoty humanoidalnej gołymi rękami, m.in. zmiażdżenie głowy. Jej paznokcie nigdy nie podrapałyby jego zbroi wykonanej z plastoidy. Riyo krzyknęła i rzuciła się, wyrywając nadgarstek z jego uchwytu i jednocześnie uderzając w ten straszny hełm z boku zwiniętą pięścią, przez co rozbolała ją dłoń. Pospiesznie zwijając ramiona wokół siebie, odsunęła się od niego, patrząc na niego szerokimi złotymi oczami błyszczącymi teraz furią wojowniczej królowej. - Jak śmiesz?!" – krzyknęła - Jak myślisz, co robisz, żołnierzu? Nie waż się zbliżyć! Nie mogę uwierzyć w tą bezczelność! Opuść ten pokój, natychmiast! Zejdź mi z oczu i nawet nie waż pokazania się, dopóki cię nie wezwę! NA ZEWNĄTRZ! - Krzyk obudził go z transu. Uderzenie w hełm przypomniało mu, że był bardzo rozbudzony, i rzeczywiście to zrobił, a teraz miał gniewną Pantorankę na głowie. Iwan postawił parę niepewnych kroków. Jego umysł był teraz lawiną emocji, śmietnikiem myśli, niewiele więcej niż przypływami strachu i czymś bliskim głodu. Nie wiedział, co robić. Mógł jednak wykonywać rozkazy. Iwan podniósł rękawicę z miejsca z którego ją opuścił, skłaniając się jej, a potem posłusznie zataczając się z pokoju. Pomimo okropnego zachowania, uprzejmie zamknął przesuwane drzwi między sypialnią a salonem, po czym pobiegł najdalej, jak mógł, do wyjścia z apartamentu. Drzwi zamknęły się za nim i pokój stał się kompletnie cichy. Riyo oparła się o ścianę, zsuwając się, by usiąść i odetchnąć głęboko. Przez jedną przelotną chwilę była pewna, że żołnierz ją zgwałci. Przycisnęła dłoń do czoła i zamknęła oczy. Oddychaj. Niebezpieczeństwo się skończyło. On odszedł. Kiedy jej puls zwolnił do poziomu zbliżonego do normalnego, mogła lepiej myśleć, a panika i gniew zniknęły. Dobrze,co się właśnie stało? O co tu chodziło? Czy udało jej się go wystraszyć? Tak, jakby mogła przestraszyć klona za pomocą krzyku. Dorastali w krzykach. Mógł z łatwością zrobić jej coś naprawdę, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie zrobił tego. O ile wiedziała, gwałciciele byli zwykle dość wytrwali, gdy tylko wpadli na taki a nie inny pomysł. A on… Skłonił się, wychodząc. Z roztargnieniem zaczęła żuć paznokcie nawet tego nie zauważając, wciągnęła powietrze, próbując przemyśleć sytuację. Nawet jej nie złapał… Właściwie to... nie było po omacku czy coś w tym stylu, tylko dotykał jej, jakby dotykał cennej dla siebie rzeczy, obstawiała że dla Klona byłby to karabin. Ale klony… Zamarła. Klony też były ludźmi, mieli uczucia! Mogli nienawidzić, kochać lub podniecać się ładną kobietą, Riyo była skromną kobietą, ale wiedziała że wygląda dość ładnie. Ale wciąż zachował się jak nastolatek… "Na boginie..." Riyo jęknęła w dłonie. Klony BYŁY nastolatkami. Przyspieszone dojrzewanie spowodowało że, wszystkie miały około czternaście lat, lub coś wokół tego. Serce jej krwawiło gdy myślała o tym, że nigdy nie mieli dzieciństwa, nigdy nie chodzili na randki, nie mieli pojęcia czym jest rozrywka. Z trudem wstała i podeszła do łóżka się, żeby się ubrać. Biedak najprawdopodobniej był po prostu zaskoczony czymś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie czuł, a Riyo skutecznie go wyrzuciła. Nie miała pojęcia, jak wiele dał im trening, ale nastoletni chłopiec kiedyś mógłby zrobić coś bardzo głupiego. Musiała z nim porozmawiać. Dostał rozkaz opuszczenia pokoju, ale nie swój posterunek. Jego żołądek dudnił pustką w kompletnym strachu. Iwan wiedział, że zrobił coś niewybaczalnego. Nie był pewien, co się z nim teraz stanie. Czy tego rodzaju działania były nielegalne? Ona krzyczała, więc oznaczało to, że bardzo ją skrzywdził. Próbował być łagodny. W ogóle nie chciał jej zranić! W kółko odtwarzał tę scenę w swoim umyśle, próbując sobie przypomnieć, czy ściskał jej rękę, czy też ją zginał. Widział swoją dłoń wokół jej miękkiej, niebieskiej skóry, rękawiczkę spoczywającą na ziemi, kciuk między drobnymi kośćmi przedramienia, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, z jaką siłą naciskał. Och, ale nie była droidem! Była politykiem, piękną młodą kobietą.. mógł ją zranić, zapomniał o swojej sile. A co, jeśli złamał jej nadgarstek lub łokieć? A co gdyby... coś jej wtedy złamał? Tak bardzo, chciał zatopić się w jej drobniutkim ciele i ukryć głowę między jej dłońmi, pozostał jednak przy drzwiach wyjściowych, gdzie stał. Nadal był jej strażnikiem. Nie pozwoli jej skrzywdzić. Biedna Pantoranka przeszła tak wiele i teraz była także prawdopodobnie przerażona klonem, którego wyznaczono by ją chronił. Wciągając gwałtownie powietrze, zaciskając powieki. Przywalił gołą dłonią do boku swojego hełmu. Zasłużył na wszystko, co miało się z nim stać, sąd wojskowy, rozstrzelanie, powieszenie a nawet kat za pomocą wibro-toporu. Nie powinien podnosić ręki na Panią Senator. Jeszcze gorzej, że była to senator o pięknych złotych oczach i ufnym spojrzeniu. Iwan żałował, że pomyślał o dotknięciu jej. Żałował, że po prostu nie stał i nie obserwował jej bezpiecznie za hełmem. Ale nie, był głupi i lekkomyślny. Wymagające. Podobnie jak dziecko, złapał ją, przerażając się na śmierć i spowodował jej ból. Co było z nim nie tak? Może był wadliwą partią? Żaden z jego braci nie działał w ten sposób jak on, tego był pewien. Musiał jakoś wymknąć się Kaminoanom podczas ich rutynowego sprawdzania płodów, a teraz naraził wszystkich wokół siebie, ponieważ był niedoskonały Bolało go gardło, jego oczy natomiast go piekły, ale im szybciej mrugał, tym szybciej ból ustępował. Zrobi to dla niej. Było już za późno, by skontaktować się Dowództwem, by wymienić jej ochronę. To było nie w porządku. Postanowił, że przez całą noc będzie stał na korytarzu, rano skontaktuje się ze swoimi przełożonymi. Z pewnością zostanie ukarany, ale poczuje się lepiej wiedząc, że Senator Chuchi będzie bezpieczna z normalnym klonem bez wad. Jego ponure myśli zostały przerwane dopiero, gdy jego komunikator obudził się do życia. Wewnętrzny wyświetlacz jego hełmu poinformował go o tożsamości dzwoniącej: była to Senator. Musiał kilkakrotnie przełknąć ślinę, zanim zdążył otworzyć kanał, akceptując rozmowę. - Sierżancie Iwan, proszę, przyjść do mojego pokoju. Chciałabym porozmawiać o tym, co się wydarzyło. - Powiedziała spokojnie, uprzejmie, nie wymagającym tonem, nie rozkazującym, ona go zapytała. Nadal była tak uprzejma, jakby nic się nie stało, Iwan nie chciał tam wracać. Mógł poradzić sobie z Dowództwem krzyczącym mu w twarz gdy nawali, nienawistnymi dowódcami, a nawet torturami droidów... ale nie mógł zmierzyć się z maleńką kobietą w pięknym ogromnym apartamencie. Rozkazy były rozkazami, poprawił hełm bardziej by opóźnić przyjście do niej, niż z konieczności. Wszedł z ramionami przy ciele, stając na baczność i wysoko uniesioną głową. Zasłużył na to… Zasłużył na to... - CC-6920, melduje się, senator Chuchi. - Zasalutował jej, będąć zdeterminowany, by dalej postępować zgodnie z protokołem nauczonym na Kamino. – Zostania uzgodniona z Dowództwem, wymiana wadliwego klona, niestety dopiero jutro rano. CC-6920 pozostanie poza komnatami Senator Chuchi aż do przybycia nowego żołnierza. W imię Republiki CC-6920 chciałby przeprosić za swój błąd i dołoży wszelkich starań, aby nie popełnić kolejnych błędów podczas swojej służby. - Riyo otworzyła szeroko oczy i nagle przestała być pewna, co robić. Na początek, puściła komunikator w kieszeni, gotowy do wysłania sygnału alarmowego do hotelowego centrum bezpieczeństwa. Wyglądało na to, że już go nie potrzebuje. - Um… To dobrze? Miałam na myśli... – powiedziała masując swoją skroń. - Może nie będzie potrzeby przeprowadzać wymiany, Sierżancie. Na pewno nie, jeśli podasz mi sensowny powód, dlaczego zrobiłeś to, co zrobiłeś. Proszę, odpowiedz mi szczerze. A zanim zaczniesz, zdejmij hełm. Czułabym się bardziej komfortowo, widząc twoją twarz. - Zobaczyła, że się waha. Czego on się spodziewał? Że jak przeprosi, ona pozwoli dalej mu koczować w korytarzu? Zawahał się, patrząc na nią zza hełmu, przez interfejs do który był dla niego normalnością. Za osłoną hełmu był bezpieczny, ale teraz okazało się, że ona nie zaoferuje mu takiego luksusu, ale rozkaz to rozkaz. Jego dłonie zaczęły grzebać w blokadach ciśnieniowych, które łączyły jego hełm z napierśnikiem. Syk gdy odpinał blokady zabrzmiał jakby to był jego ostatni oddech, ale nie umarł, tak jak chciał. Zamiast tego obnażył swoją zarumienioną twarz. Miał rysy jak każdy inny klon - szeroki nos, zawsze zmarszczone brwi, włosy miał lekko przystrzyżone, I czarne. Przede wszystkim jego wygląd był najbardziej akcentowany przez oczy, które nie pasowały do jego twarzy. Były niepewne tego co będzie, przerażone… dziecięce. Brąz, sprawiał, że wyglądał, jakby był gotów się w każdej chwili załamać. – Ja... więc... – Przerwał na chwilę, by wsunąć hełm pod pachę, nie dając rady spojrzeć jej w oczy. Więc zamiast na oczy, spojrzał na podłogę, i udzielił jej odpowiedzi - Jestem wadliwy. To jedyne sensowne wytłumaczenie, senatorze. Rozmowa była już naprawdę niezręczna i jeszcze nawet się nie zaczęła na dobre. Nagle Riyo zaczęła żałować, że nie wie więcej o klonach i samym procesie ich tworzenia. - Sądzę, że wadliwość, może być wytłumaczeniem, ale... twoje zachowanie nie było całkowicie, nie na miejscu. Chciałabym zrozumieć, co cię poprowadziło, bym mogła być pewna, że to się więcej nie powtórzy. Nie byłeś agresywny. Przez chwilę myślałam, że mnie atakujesz, ale tak naprawdę nie robiłeś tego…- - Zraniłem cię - rzucił po chwili. Usłyszał jej krzyk i uderzyła go. To z pewnością oznaczało, że zranił ją okropnie! Ale wciąż próbowała być bardzo uprzejma i słuchać jego żałosnych wymówek. Głos, który wyszedł z jego ust, pojawił się znikąd, był cichy, prawie jak szept. - Senatorze... moi bracia, w tym ja, nigdy nie byliśmy specjalnie narażeni na kobiety, więc... twoja płeć jest dla mnie czymś nowym. Właściwie moi bracia by tak się nie zachowali, oni by… - Szukał słowa. Trudno było myśleć, patrząc na nią. - Wybacz mi. Nie wiem, jak wyjaśnić prawdziwy powód moich działań. Po prostu patrzyłem na ciebie i... byłem ciekawy. - Rozmowa z nim uderzyła w nią jak tona cegieł lub krążownik typu Providence. Ci ludzie... ci zatwardziali w boju żołnierze, bezwzględni mordercy, uczestnicy największej wojny od tysiąca lat, którzy rozkazy wykonaliby nawet jeśli dotyczyłoby samobójstwa - mogli przeżyć swoje boleśnie skrócone życie, nie widząc nawet kobiety! Mieli coś koło czternastu lat, wyglądali na prawie trzydziestkę, a jedyne, co mieli w swoim życiu, to zbroja, karabin i rozkazy. Republika wysłała dzieci na wojnę – dzieci, w dodatku wychodowane jak niewolnicy! Pantoranka zakryła swoje usta i poczuła, jak łzy same napływają jej do oczu. To było takie złe! Dlaczego nikt nie mógł otworzyć obywatelom oczu, dlaczego nigdy nikt nie zawraca sobie głowy myśleniem o tym – jakim prawem Republika może na to pozwolać? Przez moment obłąkana Riyo zastanawiała się, czy nie zadzwonić do Barona i poradzić mu, by Pantora stanęła po stronie Konfederacji Nieżależnych Systemów. Ale musiała się skupić. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej pragnęła, było uczynienie że czułby się jeszcze bardziej winny. Przełknęła ślinę i podeszła bliżej. - Sierżancie, nie zraniłeś mnie! Nic mi nie jest, po prostu się przestraszyłam. Ja... nie zwracałam uwagi na twoje... wyjątkowe wychowanie. Przepraszam, że wątpię w ciebie. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby coś było z tobą nie tak, po prostu nie znałeś właściwego sposobu przekazywania myśli i uczuć fizycznie. Nie będzie potrzeby składać raportu do dowództwa, a tym bardziej prosić o twoją wymianę - Powiedzieć, że czuł się niezręcznie, było ogromnym niedomówieniem, zupełnie jakby ktoś pomylił Gundarka z Gunganem. Klon cofnął się od razu, gdy się zbliżyła, cofając się o dwa kroki. Nigdy więcej jej nie skrzywdzi. - Senatorze Chuchi, jesteś dobra i miłosierna - Patrzył na jej smutne oczy, odczuwając dziwną potrzebę ochrony jej przed tym, co sprawiło, że jej oczy się zaszkliły od łez. - Jeśli mogę coś dodać, jesteś bardzo piękna i.. Cieszyłem się twoją obecnością na statku. Jesteś dobrym politykiem. - Iwan pochylił się w pasie, na zewnątrz spokojny, ale przerażony w środku. Chciał... objąć ją. Więc najlepiej było wyjść. - Czy mogę udać się na obchód po mieszkaniu? Senator Chuchi, będziesz potrzebowała przed jutrzejszym dniem, odpoczynku. - - Odmawiam Sierżancie – Nie była pewna, skąd się wziął nagły spokój, ale w tej sytuacji było to mile widziane. - Przestań uciekać ode mnie, żołnierzu. Kaminoanie i Twoi instruktorzy nie wykonali bezbłędnej pracy podczas treningu na Kamino. Brakuje ci edukacji w pewnych kwestiach i muszę wypełnić te luki. Przecież dobry ochroniarz powinien wiedzieć, jak się zachować. - Wiedziała, że brzmi jak nauczyciel, ale zwykle miała dobry wpływ na źle zachowujące się, ale zazwyczaj posłuszne dzieci. Nie mogła także pozostawić komplementu bez odpowiedzi. - Cieszę się, że udało mi się zrobić dobre wrażenie - powiedziała cicho - Dziękuję, Sierżancie. Nie jestem zła na Ciebie, to było tylko nieporozumienie które zostało wyjaśnione. Zakładam... że pojawiły się w twojej głowie pewne pytania. Z chęcią odpowiem na nie. Nie martw się, jeśli uznam je za obraźliwe lub nieodpowiednie, powiem ci to. - Opuścił głowę, kiedy mu powiedziała odmówiła. Czy ona go nie rozumiała?! Próbował być porządnym żołnierzem! Było to trudne, kiedy tylko mógł myśleć o tym, jaka była ciepła i miękka. Nienawidził tego uczucia, ale jej reakcja sprawiła, że stał się teraz bardziej ciekawy. - Ja... nie wiedziałem, jak wygląda kobieta...- W końcu się przyznał. Byłoby znacznie łatwiej, gdyby właśnie pozwoliła mu iść na korytarz. - Nigdy nie dotknąłem... skóry kogoś innego, ale... - Nie dokończył zdania, dlatego że do głowy wpadło mu dobre pytanie. - Dlaczego jesteś taki miękka, senatorze? Nawet kościste miejsca jak... – przełknął ślinę, wskazując na swoją klatkę piersiową, - obojczyk są bardzo miłe w dotyku. - Na Boginię, jak mógł sprawiać wrażenie tak uroczego i zarazem słodkiego człowieka? Riyo uśmiechnęła się do niego, a jej zmartwienia momentalnie opuściły ją. Ten niewinny człowiek nie wyrządziłby jej krzywdy. Czy on nawet wiedział, jak... Musiała szybko zejść z tego tematu swoich myśli, bo wiedziała, że zaraz jej niebieska skóra, nabierze czerwonego odcienia. Starała się skupić. Wyjaśnienie czegoś co dla niej jest normalne, przy zachowaniu miłego, przyjaznego tonu było trudne. - Mężczyźni i kobiety różnią się budową kości i wielkością mięśni. Mężczyźni są zwykle więksi, ich mięśnie są większe, ich kości są grubsze, a to sprawia, że są silniejsi od kobiet. Kobiety wydają się być bardziej miękkie. Ludzka i humanoidalna skóra jest miękka w większości przypadków, nie tylko u kobiet. Twoja własna skóra też jest miękka. Myślisz, że jestem wyjątkowa, ponieważ nie miałeś szansy zebrać doświadczenia, aby móc ją odróżnić. - Jej wyjaśnienie miało sens, więc uniósł głowę by zadać kolejne pytanie. - Jeśli tak jest, dlaczego mogę skoncentrować się przy innych kobietach, ale nie przy tobie? - Przełknął ślinę, poprawił swoją pozycję i przestawił hełm do drugiej ręki - Kiedy rozmawiałaś ze mną na promie, bardzo trudno było mi znaleźć odpowiedź. Moje funkcje motoryczne nie funkcjonowały prawidłowo. Doświadczyłem także podwyższonego pulsu i podwyższonej temperatury ciała. Nie wiedziałem o żadnej Pantorance powodującej takie reakcje. Czy to jest specjalna umiejętność twojej rasy? - - Nie, z tego co wiem, Pantoranki nie mają żadnych specjalnych umiejętności.- Riyo obdarzyła go lekkim uśmiechem. - Powiedziałeś, że jestem dla ciebie atrakcyjna. Kiedy czujesz coś takiego, rzeczy, których doświadczyłeś, takie jak wyższa temperatura ciała, są naturalne. Nie mam odpowiedniego wyjaśnienia dla ciebie, dlaczego tak się dzieje, w grę wchodzi wiele reakcji mózgu i hormonów. Pociąganie seksualne powoduje trudności w koncentracji, lepiej powiedzieć , że jesteś bardziej skoncentrowany na rzeczach, które Cię pociągają, zamiast na otoczenie lub rozmowę. Nie miałeś zbyt wielu kontaktów z kobietami, więc nagle uświadomiłeś sobie, że czujesz pociąg seksualny jak zwyczajna istota, jak każdy inny człowiek. Zwykle rozwija się to powoli, przez lata, ale... - urwała. Chciała go przytulić i przeprosić w imię Republiki za kradzież lepszej części życia. I znowu naszło go to uczucie, że powinien otoczyć ją ramionami i ochronić ją przed wszystkim, cokolwiek by to było. Chciał ją przycisnąć do swojej piersi i trzymać, aż przestałaby być smutna. Domyślał się, że mu współczuła. Niektóre istoty to robiły. Nie zdawali sobie sprawy, jak wielkim zaszczytem było spędzić całe życie, oddychając, istniejąc, walcząc i ginąc dla Republiki. Oczywiście, gdyby był zwykłym człowiekiem, być może byłby w stanie uniknąć tej sytuacji, a także tak strasznego strachu jaki odczuwał. Być może ona poczułaby taką samą niepewność i przymus dotykania go, jak on. W tej chwili chciał teraz być klonem walczącym dla Republiki. Chciał być Pantoraninem, tak jak ona, by mogła wiedzieć, co on czuje. Prawdopodobnie już wiedziała, jakie to uczucie, ponieważ tak dobrze to wyjaśniła. - Jakie miejsca kobiety mogę dotknąć, tak by jej nie przestrzeszyć? Jak mam się zachowywać ? - Czuł, że musi to wiedzieć, więc po chwili dorzucił jeszcze - Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie spotkam innej kobiety w takiej jak ty, ale chciałbym pomóc moim Braciom zrozumieć. - - Cóż ... Tak szczerze... nie dotykaj kobiet. - Riyo poczuła się podle mówiać mu to. - Dotyk może być bardzo intymną czynnością, zwłaszcza gdy dotykasz skóry. Oczywiście, jako żołnierz, być może będziesz musiał złapać osobę, którą ochroniasz, odepchnąć ją, chroniąc przed niebezpieczeństwa, ale kiedy chodzi o czyjeś życie, nie możesz poświęcać wiele uwagi kulturze społecznej. Nawet jeśli przez przypadek złapiesz kobiecy biust lub tyłek, to później musisz przeprosić. Jeśli musisz eskortować kobietę, pomóc jej na schodach lub pomóc wysiąść z pojazdu, możesz bezpiecznie przytrzymać ją za rękę, ramiona. Sposób, w jaki mnie dotknąłeś, byłby nie do przyjęcia w większości sytuacji. W tym momencie nagle ją olśniło i zrozumiała, że chce się z nim przespać. Widziała wcześniej klony bez hełmów, ale nigdy tak naprawdę się nim nie przyglądała. Teraz, kiedy miała okazję, uświadomiła sobie, że mężczyna którego ma przed sobą jest przystojny. Był silny, męski, stabilny, solidny... jego opalona skóra wydawała się jej egzotyczna. Jego brązowe oczy były tak czyste, tak niewinne. Sam Iwan wcieliłby się idealnie we wszystkich rodzaje mężczyzn, które kobieta kochała najbardziej: Ojca, Przyjaciela i Kochanka. Byłby dla niej, ciepły, twardy i zapewniłby jej bezpieczeństwo, śmiertelnie niebezpieczne dłonie przesuwałyby się po jej skórze, powodując dosłownie jej topnienie... Riyo poczuła, jak rumieniec powoli rozchodzi się po jej policzkach, powodując że niebieski kolor jej skóry nabrał bardziej czerwonawego odcienia. Poczuł się... rozczarowany. Dotknięcie jej było tak bardzo intymne, a on to zrobił. Czuł jeszcze ciepło jej nagiej skóry, kształt jej ciała wciąż płonął w jego umyśle. Nigdy nie dotknie już kogokolwiek takiego jak ona, prawda? Było to zabronione, ponieważ był produktem masowym. Nie było dla niego żadnych luksusów, oprócz karabinu. Do tej pory nikt nigdy nie przejmował się Iwanem, dostawał zadanie,wykonywał je, i dostawał kolejne. Głód w jego oczach powoli powrócił do niego, teraz zmieszany z frustracją i smutkiem, które sprawiały, że czuł się bezradny. - Nigdy nie powinienem dotykać kobiety w taki sposób, w jaki ja cię dotknąłem -, podsumował, brzmiąc niemal beznamiętnie. - Przyjąłem. Byłaś najbardziej łaskawą osobą jaką poznałem, senatorze. - Znowu skłonił się w pasie. Nie powinien czuć się tak, jak teraz. Sierżant wiedział, że powinien być wdzięczny, że poświęciła swój cenny czas na wyjaśnienie TYCH spraw, chociaż teraz żałował, że o to poprosił. Nie wiedza była rozkoszą. Przynajmniej do dzisiaj nie wiedział, czego mu brakuje w życiu. - Nie mam dalszych pytań. - odparł Jednak jego oczy go zdradziły. Miały w sobie smutek i tęsknotę. Riyo wzięła go za rękę. - Nie powinieneś dotykać tak kobiet... Hmm.. Chyba że kobieta tego będzie chciała. - Podniosła wzrok, rumieniąc się nieco bardziej jak dojrzały pomidorek. - Czy chciałbyś dotknąć więcej? Wyglądałeś na zafascynowanego i... Nie miałabym nic przeciwko. Nie teraz, gdy przeszliśmy przez tamtą rozmowę. - Nie zaczął jej dotykać, będąc zbyt zawstydzony jej pytaniem i tym, że znowu prawdopodobnie zrobi coś niewłaściwego. Jej palce były ciepłe, choć miękkie i lekkie. Iwan czuł się zaniepokojony jej pytaniem, natychmiast cofając rękę i pochylając głowę. Znał poprawną odpowiedź na to pytanie. – Odmawiam – odpowiedział jej po chwili dodając - Wykonałaś świetną robotę wyjaśniając, że nie powinienem tak się zachowywać, zrozumiałem swój błąd, senatorze.- - Jest o wiele więcej, tego czego nie wiesz - Riyo pozwoliła sobie na mały uśmiech do swojej gry. - Ufam ci, sierżancie, i chciałabym, żebyś mi zaufał w zamian, miałam na myśli to, dokładnie to co powiedziałam, i wiem, że to ci się spodoba. Bądź ze mną szczery. - Patrzył na nią z osłupieniem. Czy ona... chciała żeby ją dotknąć? Natychmiast ogarnęła go ta sama panika co wcześniej. Jego policzki zabarwiły się jaskrawo, oczy spoglądały na nią, aż wreszcie odparł. - Twoja twarz i włosy wyglądają ślicznie -. Zacisnął wargi, palce zacisnęły się wokół jej. – Tylko na chwilkę… - - To nie jest misja w której musisz się pośpieszyć, żołnierzu. - Uśmiechnęła się do niego szerzej i uniosła lekko dumnie głowę do góry. - Możesz swobodnie odkrywać co byś chciał. Nie spiesz się. - Sięgnął, żeby ją dotknąć, a potem przypomniał sobie, że wciąż ma na dłoni jedną rękawiczkę. Uświadomił sobie, że znowu się trzęsie cały trzęsie, ale tym razem było inaczej. Bał się z innego powodu. Kiedy już ściągnął rękawiczkę, próbował zdecydować, gdzie ją dotknąć. Co było bezpiecznym miejscem? Spróbował dotknąć jej włosów, ledwo głaszcząc końcówki jej różowych włosów, a następnie położył dłoń na jej głowie. To było miejsce było rzeczywiście miękkie. Jej błyszczące złote oczy zamknęły się do połowy, a ona westchnęła. Czuła się… dobrze. - Nie bój się eksperymentować, wszystko jest w porządku. - - Senatorze, ja nie... - urwał, dotykając palcami jej luźnych kosmyków włosów, które delikatnie opadły na jej policzek. Poprowadził palcę za jej ucho, a potem wzdrygnął się, dotykając delikatnej fałdki skóry. Jego koniuszki palców powędrowały niżej, znajdując jej miękką szczęke, a następnie przesuwając kłykcie po jej policzku. Czuł się… lepiej, gdy nie uciekała od niego. Posunął się więc o krok dalej. Delikatnie przejeżdzając kciukiem jej dolną wargę. Zamknęła oczy, długie ciemne rzęsy opadły na jej niebieskie policzki z złotymi łukami. Jej dłonie uniosły się, i położyła je na opancerzonej piersi. Jej głos był tylko szeptem, gdy otworzyła usta.. - Proszę, nie przestawaj. - Cofnął się, zdezorientowany. Co ona robiła?! Przez chwilę pomyślał, że Pani Senator chce go dotknąć, ale szybko odrzucił tą głupią myśl. Był tylko numerkiem, CC-6920, nieudany eksperyment Kaminoan. Spisany na straty. Była wspaniałym senatorem, i była dla niego niczym innym jak doskonałością. Wydała mu rozkazy, a on został wytrenowany na dobrego żołnierza WAR. - Oczywiście, proszę Pani. - Miał nadzieję, że nie jest zbyt pochopny lub nachalny, położył dłoń na jej gorących plecach i przyciągnął do siebie, aby nie musiała stawać się pochylać do niego. Uniósł drugą dłoń, by złapać ją za kark, i poprowadził jej dość małą głowę tak, by oparła się o jego klatkę piersiową. Następnie pogładził ją po włosach, ciesząc się tym uczuciem długich pasemek między palcami. Czuła się tak bezpiecznie, będąc w jego ramionach. Riyo chciała pomruczeć. Kiedy ostatnio miała mężczyznę, poświęcającego swój czas, by pobawić się z nią tak delikatnie? Nie chciała na tym poprzestać. Więc wyciągnęła rękę, ujmując jego mocną i twardą szczękę, delikatnie go pociągając. Był o głowę wyższy od niej. Ręce mu opadły, a klatka piersiowa zaczęła szybciej bić. Co on takiego zrobił? - Przepraszam, senatorze... - wymamrotał, pochylając głowę. Kontakt wzrokowy zwykle oznaczał coś złego, Kaminoanie zwykli patrzeć się na jego braci którzy odbiegali od normy, niektórych już nigdy potem nie widział. - Zachowaj swoje przeprosiny na ten czas, kiedy zrobisz coś złego, żołnierzu. - Nie mogła powstrzymać złośliwego dowcipu. – Jak na żołnierza jesteś ciut zbyt niespokojny - Po chwilo dodała już poważniej. - Nie mów mi, że nie interesujesz się tym rodzajem rekreacji; dotykaniem, swoją płcią, kobietami... Jesteś strażnikiem Coruscant, stacjonującym w największym mieście w Galaktyce. Na pewno słyszałeś pewne plotki. - - Słyszałem, Pani Senator, ale... Nie sądziłem, że zainteresuje cię... zwykły klon. – Powstrzymał się przed wyznaniem jej swojego prawdziwego przydziału, siękając, i kładąc dłoń na jej policzku. Jego ręka była duża w porównaniu do jej małej twarzy! To było urocze... - Zawsze się nad tym zastanawiałem, ale nie byłem i dalej nie jestem, pewien, jak to działa. Nie uczyliśmy się tego na lekcjach Anatomii. - Nie mogła się powstrzymać i zachichotała. - Nie, lekcje Anatomii nie są tym, gdzie się tego nauczysz, wymaga to lepszego nauczyciela niż Kaminoanie -. Położyła dłoń na jego dłoni i potarła o nią twarz. Było jej tak ciepło. - Iwan… jeśli chcesz... - Urwała. Tak naprawdę, gdyby istniała jedyna osoba, która by jej nie osądzała ze wszystkich czynów, niekonieczne słusznych, to był to on. - Byłabym szczęśliwa, mogąc cię uczyć. - Spojrzała mu w oczy. - Nie obiecuję dużo, nie mam bardzo rozległej wiedzy, ale dziś wieczorem możesz dowiedzieć się prawdy, która może cię zaboleć, więc wybór należy do ciebie - Uśmiechnął się słysząc uwagę o Kaminoanach. W końcu to była prawda, nie byli najlepszymi nauczycielami. Jego kciuk musnął jej gładką skórę pod okiem, ledwo dotykając rzęs. Czy to ją boli? Czy ona teraz czuje sie tak samo jak on? Gdyby była kobieta, którą mógłby wybrać, nie mógł nawet pomyśleć o kimś innym, niż Senator Riyo Chuchi. Była delikatna i wyrozumiała, uprzejma. - Byłbym głupi, zawodząc cię, proszę pani, obiecuję być uważnym i grzecznym uczniem - - Tak już lepiej! - Nacisnęła na opancerzony przód i stanęła na palcach, pociągając go ponownie. Kiedy posłusznie opuścił głowę, nie wahała się pocałować go w usta. Oczywiście nie było to zbyt wiele, ale... nadal wywoływało drżenie całego jej ciała. Pocałowała go, zastanawiając się, jak miękkie są jego usta. Zacisnął usta i spróbował się wyprostować. To nie byłoby sprawiedliwe, by go pocałowa, kiedy on ją dotyka. I... poczuł się… dobrze. Kiedy odzyskał przytomność umysłu po początkowym szoku kontaktu, zauważył, jak delikatne są jej usta. Jej oddech był słodki. Nie czuł jej przez zbroję, ale widział że przylega do niego niedbale I z jakiegoś powodu go to bolało. Wstrzymał oddech. Nieśmiale dotknął jej talii, pochylając się przy tym lekko. Tak, dzięki temu było lepiej. Jego usta były rozluźnione, a jego wargi spoczywały na jej ustach. Przesunął się naprzód, poczuł ją trochę w ramionach i wszystko w końcu się rozjaśniło. O to właśnie szło całe zamieszanie. Ten gest był cichą tajemnicą, zrozumiałą tylko dla ich dwóch, i dla wszystkich mężczyzn, którzy jej pragnęli, zdecydowała się podzielić nią z nim. Dała mu siłę o wiele większą niż adrenalina podczas biegania posród ostrzału wrogiej artylerii lub gdy niósł rannego brata, do namiotu medycznego – był silny dzięki niej. Jego gardło wydało cichy pomruk, ale nie chciał, żeby się martwiła o jego odgłosy, więc trzymał ją w talii w jednym ramieniu, podczas gdy drugiej użył ręki, by złapać ją za kark, przechylić głowę i przytrzymać ją, całując ją; uczył się. Rozchyliła usta, drgając od pasa w dół. Czuła się, jak rozpuszcza się w jego ciepłym oddechu, bezwładnie płynąc i będąc zarazem mocno uziemioną Jej lewe ramię zakradło się na jego szyję, a jej prawa dłoń delikatnie przeczesała jego głowę. Jej język wsunął się, uderzając o jego dolną wargę. Było jej gorąco, jej ciało zaczynało płonąć z napalenia. Jej język wślizgnął się ochoczo w jego usta. Iwan się nie sprzeciwił. Zamiast tego poczuła smak jego ust, zdeterminowana, by nie zmarnować takiej szansy. Była pewna, że jest niezgrabny, ale dobrze się bawiła. Różnica wysokości była jednak problemem. On ją rozwiązał, podnosząc ją I przytrzymując dłońmi. Jego dłonie spoczywały pod jej udami - blisko jej pośladków, zauważyła - ale trzymał ją bezpiecznie. Od tego momentu przechylił głowę i próbował ją pocałować, Riyo była oszołomiona jego nagłym zachowaniem. Wow, to się nazywa szybki uczeń. Wydała z tyłu gardła nędzny dźwięk i pocałowała go, poruszając się trochę, by pomóc mu ją przytrzymać. Zarzuciła mu ramiona na obie ręce i skrzywiła się, gdy zatrzaski jego zbroi na ramionach wbiły się w jej skórę rozciągającą się nad kością. Odsunęła się z westchnieniem. - Naprawdę powinieneś to ściągnąć, byłoby o wiele wygodniej. - - Ja noszę zbroję? - Na początku wyglądał na oszołomionego, ale jeśli chciała tego, pójdzie za ciosem. Chociaż nie chciał jej położyć, Iwan jeszcze raz pocałował ją - bardzo mu się to podobało – I po chwili niósł ją na najbliższą dostępną powierzchnię miękką. Poradził sobie z nią jakby niósł małe śpiące Rancory, kładąc ją na łóżku. - Chwileczkę, proszę Pani. - Odwrócił się do niej plecami i zaczął nużące zadanie systematycznego usuwania każdego element mocnej zbroi. Riyo niczego na sobie nia miała. - O, zawsze zastanawiałam się, z jakiego to jest materiału. - Podniosła leżącą obok rękawiczkę i wsunęła w nią rękę. Oczywiście, że była za duża. Czuła się jak mała dziewczynka grająca w przebieranki ubraniami tatusia. To ją rozśmieszyło, ale potem wzięła hełm. Była naprawdę ciekawa tego ustrojstwa. - Jak widzisz w tym...? - Jej głos został stłumiony przez potężny materiał hełmu. - Cały hełm jest wypełniony odczytami... - Ruch jej oka na Iwana uruchomił oprogramowanie skanującego; I po chwili na ekranie interfejsu pojawiła się mała zakładka z listą na której znajdował się jego kod, ranga i oddział, nie zwróciła jednak uwagi na ostatnią tabelkę, gdzie widniały nazwy wielu drużyn, kompanii, armii i dywizjonów. Po chwili okienko znikło.